1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the art of linerless webs of pressure sensitive adhesive-backed labels.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 3,892,901; 4,188,251; 5,487,915; 5,536,546; and 5,833,377.